


The Corset Incident

by platonicharmonics



Series: We Two Boys Together Clinging [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Asthmatic Hosea Matthews, Author is a Vanilla Bean, Blindfolds, Creampie kink, Cross-Dressing Kink, Demiromantic Dutch van der Linde, Demisexual Hosea Matthews, Dom/sub, Dutch and Hosea are Switches, Feminization, Hosea Matthews is the Softest Dom, Kink Negotiation, Kink Reclamation, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Hosea Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicharmonics/pseuds/platonicharmonics
Summary: On his twenty-second birthday, Dutch walks into a hotel room and nearly drops dead.His Old Girl aims to make it a night he won't forget.[Prequel to Take From Me (What You Want, What You Need)]
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: We Two Boys Together Clinging [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898260
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	The Corset Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give both a shout-out and a call-out to [Toakenshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toakenshire/pseuds/Toakenshire) for being such a gosh dang _enabler._ She lovingly harassed me into indulging myself with this, and for that she has my continued love, appreciation, and thanks. She also recently published a beautifully sincere and contemplative fic about these two queer cowboys titled [Slipping Through His Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084785/chapters/63445366), and I cannot recommend it enough.
> 
> I'd also like to give a shout-out to two artists who absolutely inspired me to write and gave me the fuel and drive to write this: TopHatCat's [adorable](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEAKPGkhbzK/) [art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEAVJdohTzL/) of Hosea in a corset, as well as kenconffettii's gorgeous and steamy [art](https://kenconffetti.tumblr.com/post/625120311903502337/hmm-wonder-who-put-those-hickeys-on-my-husband) of the same. Please support them, they're incredible!
> 
> Lastly... the photo that I kept referencing to craft what exactly Hosea is wearing can be found [here](https://s22658.pcdn.co/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/Good-Time-Girls.jpg).

**_Indiana, 1876_ **

_ Why  _ Hosea was going through such  _ theatrics  _ for Dutch’s birthday, Dutch found himself in the unique position of not having a single guess. 

It was his third birthday with the man, and the lengths that Hosea was going through had already blown his efforts for the first two out of the water. His first birthday with the reserved conman consisted of Hosea producing a simple gold chain one hour before midnight, murmuring something about nabbing it off the neck of some feller a while back and how good Dutch would look in gold. Dutch had gotten goosebumps from his head to his toes as he delicately clasped it around his neck under that intense hazel gaze. His second birthday with his partner consisted of a lazy day of eating smoked deer meat and fresh peaches off of each other’s knives while sharing a beer, sitting with their legs tangled together while Dutch rested his head on Hosea’s shoulder, and when he started whining about not having a present, Hosea kissed the corner of his eye, took him by the hands, and guided him to his feet, where he taught him how to waltz around the fire under an atrium of the stars.

This year, Hosea had started making preparations for his gift a full two weeks in advance under a shroud of utter secrecy, riding out for hours upon hours and coming back late at night, and during the times where Dutch followed him and tried to spy on what he was doing, Hosea would always zag and weave his way through whatever town he’d rode to until finally Dutch would get yanked into an alleyway and pinned against the wall, smirking and chuckling as Hosea rumbled into his ear  _ “Rather naughty trying to spoil your gift, don’t you think?” _

At present, Dutch was smiling down at a sheet of paper - the culmination of a scavenger hunt Hosea had set him off on in the early hours of the morning with the promise that Dutch would find him at the end of it. The last clue - or at least he was pretty sure it was the last clue - were simple words in Hosea’s handwriting, reading:  _ Jackdaw Saloon, Room 15 _

Jackdaw Saloon turned out to be one of the less reputable hovels in Indianapolis to anyone who concerned themselves particularly with societal purity; it sat nestled in the bosom of one of the city’s poorest districts, known for its high rates of crime and sodomy.

Dutch could only  _ hope  _ that’s what Hosea had planned for them tonight. 

Pushing his way through the saloon doors, Dutch took in all the lovely ways the saloon was worn yet well-loved. The wood floors and walls were rough, yet clean, and while there were no fancy figurines or chandeliers hanging from the walls and ceiling, the oil lamps placed strategically around the building lit it up in a soft, warm, homely orange glow. It smelled of alcohol, perfume, and cigarettes, coating everything in a faint cloud as folk sat playing poker or nursed their drinks with one of the working women giggling in their lap. A fiddler was jubilantly playing away in the middle of the room as a few people clapped along to the joyful tune, and there were a couple pairs of men sitting close, real close, to each other in the shadowy corners of the first floor. Some of the men sitting alone, dark and handsome with old knowledgeable eyes that held many promises of pleasure, drifted over to try and ensnare him from over the rims of their whiskey glasses. Dutch licked his lips and swallowed, easily slipping his eyes over them in his eagerness to have them fall upon what he truly sought - truly yearned for - truly  _ ached  _ for.

Waving the bartender down and trying to contain the giddy tremor in his hands, Dutch leaned against the counter and greeted, “Howdy, Mister. I believe I’ve got a… reservation? Room 15?”

The bartender, a short and lithe man with tan skin, black hair, and a soft round face, sidled over to him and slid a glass of whiskey to a patron further down. “Name?”

“Aiden O’Malley.”

The bartender quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Reaching under the counter, he slid Dutch a key and winked. “Head on up. Your girl’s waiting for you inside.”

Dutch blinked, then blinked again. He slowly, absently took the key and turned his head to side-eye the working girls lounging against the wall, analyzing the room with bright, cunning eyes. Several of them were lingering on him as he stood there, off-balance, holding back a grimace. With growing tension in his shoulders, he warily made his way up the stairs of the saloon, running the key through his fingers over and over.

Now he  _ truly  _ had no idea what the hell would be waiting for him in that room.

When he reached the door labeled  _ 15, _ he rolled his shoulders back, took a deep breath, put on his best, charming, gentlemanly smile, and unlocked the door, pushing himself inside.

The sight he was met with made his jaw drop and his eyes widen to the size of saucers; his breath caught in his throat and tangled up his vocal chords, rending out a noise between a choked gargle and a squeak; and he found himself falling backwards against the door, slamming it shut as his knees gave out underneath him and he was left to slam his hands against the wall and the door to keep from fully collapsing.

Because there, lounging on the red sheets of the saloon bed, basked in orange lamplight, was  _ Hosea  _ \- looking like the prettiest girl Dutch ever did see, with a smile more wicked than the Devil himself.

His face was what Dutch’s eyes first snagged on, for how could they not? Amidst those handsome, sharp features, those hazel eyes Dutch adored so much bored into him under deep blue eyeshadow and long lashes, and the lips framing that smirk - now quivering with slow-building giggles - were shining with balm. His pale blonde hair was combed out of its usual side-part and pulled forward so that it dangled over his brow and swept down in an arc by his eye. The man slowly, sensually pushed himself up from laying on his side to instead sit up on his knees, and Dutch’s eyes danced downwards - taking in the periwinkle ribbon tied in a gentle bow around his neck, and the sweet lace undergarment that covered his torso and hung delicately by two thin strips over his shoulders, cinched around his waist by a periwinkle corset, holding his figure in the shape of a delicate hourglass. The short lace skirt of his lingerie pooled around his thighs, and Dutch caught the telltale sights of garters peeking out of the fabric, clipped to dark stockings that clung to the man’s legs from his mid-thighs all the way down to his feet. 

The entire ensemble was displayed even more when Hosea finally managed to smother his giggles enough to spread his knees wider and sit back on his heels, arching his back forward as much as the corset would allow as he clasped his hands behind his head to display his chest, right before he purred, voice high and breathy, “Happy birthday, Big Cat.”

Dutch full-on collapsed on his ass and started wheezing out giggles of his own to the point where he was nearly hyperventilating. “W-what-” he giggled, gasped, squeaked, clutched at his chest “-are you  _ wearing?!” _

Hosea’s smile was lighting up the room like the sun and his eyes twinkled with mirth like a thousand stars. “Well, you’ve only been unable to shut up about wanting to see me in one of these ever since you found out about my impersonation days, so I thought…” he shrugged warmly and lowered his hands to hold his ankles, emphasizing his invitation, “...why not  _ spoil you?” _

Dutch slowly crawled across the floor, trembling slightly from the force of how rapidly and powerfully his arousal came to overtake him, before dragging himself up the side of the bed to splay his hands out over Hosea’s stockinged thighs. “B-But…” He swallowed thickly and heaved a breath, forcing his eyes to look upwards as he trailed his hands up over Hosea’s hips - he couldn’t resist a squeeze, teasing the lace upwards - before settling his hands in the dip of Hosea’s hourglass waist, rubbing his hands in small circles around the smooth fabric of the corset. “You never… I thought… I thought those were bad memories?”

"They are," Hosea said softly, the mirth in his expression settling into something far quieter, and Dutch followed his lead, his caresses around Hosea’s waist growing slower and more reverent as his grin fell. Hosea's hands eased forward to gently grasp Dutch by the throat and coax him upwards until they were face-to-face, breathing each other in as their noses touched. Dutch could only stare at him in awe as Hosea pressed his forehead to his and breathed, "But so was sex in general. I only ever thought lying with someone would leave me feeling empty and hollow until you came along.” Dutch’s eyes slid closed as Hosea tilted his head and kissed him, soft and sweet. He opened them again to listen as Hosea worked a hand back to toy with his curls. “I’m not trapped in some wretched city surrounded by vapid souls wheeling through the days with an empty stomach full of nothing but champagne anymore, because I’m living  _ free, _ with you. I’m no longer pretending to be some master seducer to make off with a handful of cash and the odd pocketwatch, because my body belongs only to  _ you.” _ Hosea guided Dutch’s hand over his heart. “You are the only one who gets  _ this.” _ He guided Dutch’s other hand to his inner thigh, over the garter. “And I want to associate  _ this…” _ he slowly guided Dutch’s hands to frame the corset again “...with  _ you.” _

A shiver rolled through Dutch’s frame, and he opened his mouth to say - many things. He wanted to say how he thought love wasn’t real until Hosea came along. He wanted to say how much he treasured the man’s trust, how he trusted him equally, enough to learn from him, enough to keep letting him be his  _ first  _ in countless ways. He wanted to recite their favorite lines from Calamus, or create his own poetry. His jaw flapped for several seconds, his brain buzzing, the words melting together until they came tumbling out as a single, slurred, desperate,  _ “Fuck me.” _

Hosea blinked, his brow rising towards his hairline as an incredulous smile and chuckle both graced his lips. “Oh?”

Dutch buried his face in Hosea’s neck and pressed himself flush against the man’s front, his hands kneading the corset. “You do such incredible things to me,” he moaned, rolling his hips absently against Hosea’s knee out of a desperate need for relief, for touch, for  _ closeness, _ his chest and loins aching with want to either climb into the man’s chest or to be turned inside out and taken apart. Hitching a leg up to clamber onto the bed and into the man’s lap, Dutch slammed their mouths together in a heated kiss, clutching desperately at every inch of Hosea he could reach as Hosea warmly chuckled into his mouth and caressed his back. He reluctantly unlocked their mouths and breathed, “Seeing you like this… Knowing it’s all for me-” he roughly palmed at Hosea’s hip “-God, I want you to- to destroy me in that thing. Spoil me rotten and fuck me to oblivion lookin’ the way you are.”

Hosea innocently batted his eyes and pouted. “Oh, but  _ darling, _ I had other ideas in mind for tonight. Don’t you wanna feel how wet I am for your cock?” he whined.

Dutch blinked, stupefied. 

Hosea’s long, slender fingers firmly wrapped around Dutch’s wrist and slid his hand down the corset and into the lace of the skirt, before guiding it down over the curve of his ass to slip under the fabric. He let go, then, and raised his arms to languidly wrap around Dutch’s neck as he pushed himself further up on his knees and pressed back against Dutch’s hand, and Dutch felt it as his fingertips brushed over the man’s entrance -  _ wet  _ and  _ slick  _ and  _ open. _

Dutch’s breath hitched and caught in his throat as his jaw dropped, and he let out a tiny, broken moan. He shivered when Hosea nuzzled against his ear and breathed, “My cunt is  _ aching  _ for you, sweetheart.”

“Y-You- ?!” Dutch choked, his voice nearly a falsetto, using his other hand to clutch at the man’s shoulder.

Hosea gently scraped his teeth down the shell of Dutch’s ear. “Figured you’d show up around this time. I laid here for over an hour working myself open, thinking of you, moaning your name, thinking about you seeing me like this, getting all worked up…”

Dutch’s vision blacked out for a long moment and he could feel his heartbeat in his cock. When Hosea’s face swam back into view, gazing down at him with an adoring grin, any restraint Dutch had been desperately clutching to  _ snapped.  _

With a low growl, Dutch slipped both of his hands under Hosea’s arms and lifted and  _ shoved, _ throwing him to bounce on his back on the mattress with a giggle that rang through the room like bells. Dutch flung off his satchel and clawed his hands at his belt, desperately ripping it off and flinging it across the room to sharply smack off the wall, then fumbled to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. He made the mistake of glancing up at Hosea, who was spreading his legs and lifting his hips up to slide a pillow under his lower back, making the lace fall back to bunch around the faint impression of his hard cock in the shroud. With a choked noise, Dutch could only manage to slip his cock out of the confines of his pants before pouncing upon the other man’s legs, folding them back and hooking them over his shoulders as he lowered himself down over Hosea and latched his mouth onto the man’s neck, drawing out a deep, pleased hum from the older.

“My little dove,” Dutch purred, sliding his hands down to grasp the bottom of Hosea’s skirt and roll it up towards that sinful corset, revealing the arc of his cock where it stood at attention, “my schatje, how could I say no to you?”

“You gonna soil your little dove, birthday boy?” Hosea prompted, putting on a show of making his voice breathy and husky and impatient, sinking his fingers into Dutch’s raven curls to massage at his scalp and yank at his hair.

Dutch rolled his hips down to drag his cock along Hosea’s ass and sighed out a choked whimper. A tremor rolled through his frame as he shoved his head upwards into Hosea’s hands, and after gulping, he panted out, “S’long as you’re ready for me, Old Girl.”

Hosea’s hand harshly yanked at his hair to turn his head downwards to meet his eyes, starving hazel meeting blown brown. “I’m ready, dearest,” he said softly, his eyes shining as bright as his smile as he massaged away the sting.

Dutch didn’t need to be told twice. With a heaving breath, he planted one hand at Hosea’s side and then used his other to line up the head of his cock with Hosea’s entrance. With a careful press of his hips, the tip slipped inside, and Hosea’s breath hitched as his head fell back against the pillows. Dutch’s thighs trembled where they were holding him up and holding back the urge to drive in hard and deep and quick, and with a shake of his head, Dutch moved his hands to tightly wrap around the man’s hips, slotting his hip-bones perfectly into his palms.

“F-  _ Fuck,” _ he breathed. Staring down at where he was holding Hosea meant also staring down at how perfectly those garters and that corset framed those hips. With a shudder, he carefully pushed himself deeper into Hosea’s tight, wet heat, and Hosea’s hands fisting in his hair as the man let out a high broken moan made him shiver to a stop. “H-How’re we d-doin’?”

“Feels good,” Hosea ground out. He swallowed and eased his hands down to cup Dutch’s jaw, lifting his head to look into his eyes. “Want you  _ deeper.” _ For emphasis, he knocked his heel gently against Dutch’s back.

Dutch huffed out a shaky laugh and obliged, slowly pushing in a couple more inches and relishing in the sound of Hosea’s pleased gasp. “You’re s-so  _ tight… _ Wanna be c-careful…”

Hosea thumped his back with his heel again and tugged at his vest. “Don’t doubt my work,  _ boy.  _ Now come  _ on, _ I can take you, I wanna see you  _ let go.” _

Dutch opened his mouth to reply, but could only utter a whimper. Snapping his mouth shut, he nodded quickly then ducked his head, his hands going white-knuckled on Hosea’s hips right before he tightened his core and thrust in one sharp, hard movement, sinking in all the way to the hilt, and both he and Hosea let loose simultaneous shouts of pleasure.

As they both laid there, adjusting to the sensation and shivering, Dutch gasped in enough breath to manage, “Have I told y-you how much I l-love your h-hips?”

Hosea took a deep breath - or as deep as he was able to in the corset - then gently chuckled and rumbled “Maybe once or twice” before running his hands through Dutch’s hair, twirling the curls around his fingers.

“Are you aware of ex-xactly how good this getup m-makes your hips look?” Dutch pressed, his gaze falling to the hips in question again. It was important. Hosea had to know.

Hosea smirked. “Are you aware of how wild you’re getting me fucking me with your clothes on?”

Dutch giggled and tried to be smooth as he drawled, “Well I ain’t fuckin’ ya y- _ yet.” _

“Maybe you should fix that,” Hosea murmured, his voice low and husky as he firmly cupped his hands around Dutch’s neck and guided him down and forward into a deep, hungry kiss, making Dutch mewl and slide his hands up to the corset, easing his elbows down onto the mattress.  _ “Fuck me, _ sweetheart,” Hosea breathed into Dutch’s open mouth.

Dutch shivered and nodded again, and just like that, his mind went blank - all the noise, all his thoughts, all his doubts and hesitations went flying out the window as he sank himself into the white-hot heat pooled in his gut.

“That’s it, darling,  _ that’s it, _ good,  _ come on,” _ Hosea growled once Dutch started thrusting, not bothering to work his way up into a rhythm; he simply chased that high as much as he could, gripping at Hosea tightly to push him down into the mattress for better leverage so he could rut into him even faster and harder, drawing out sweet sinful noises from the older man. “God, look at you, you’re beautiful,  _ so beautiful, _ and you feel so  _ good-” _

“Look at  _ you-!” _ Dutch choked, “Oh God- Oh fuck- You fucking- Oh fuck- Feel  _ fantastic  _ and-  _ Shit, _ you look like- like a goddamn dream and I- I can’t- I- Oh fuck-” His eyes widened and he blushed as his hips started stuttering, growing more frantic, and his hands went white-knuckled again. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh no-”

Hosea’s brow pinched upwards and he looked like he was just about to ask what was wrong before Dutch let out a loud, sharp yelp and thrust in as deep as he could, shuddering apart as he came and emptied himself inside his partner as fast as his heart was pounding in his chest, panting and whimpering.

...Sixteen seconds.

He’d lasted… only… sixteen seconds.

He hadn’t even  _ thought  _ to touch Hosea.

“...Goddammit,” Dutch slurred from where his face was mashed into the man’s chest.

His chest, which was absolutely  _ quaking  _ with laughter.

“That’s about what I expected,” Hosea drawled, and Dutch managed to lift his head enough to both glare and pout at him. Hosea simply weaved a hand into his hair and kissed the corners of his eyes, making them drift closed and his expression relax.

"Sorry," Dutch mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Hosea's cheek.

Hosea was quiet for so long that Dutch opened his eyes. The sight he was met with was the most theatrical, skeptical stare he'd ever seen in his life. "All the times you've pulled some kind of bullshit or refused to listen to me on your warpath to sending me to an early grave, and  _ this _ is what you apologize for?" Hosea swatted his ass. "You stupid son of a bitch, you're lucky you're pretty."

Laughter bubbled out of Dutch’s chest despite himself and he eagerly took the bait. “Well I never had nothin’ to  _ apologize for _ all those times, my dear.”

Hosea narrowed his eyes even as a slow smirk grew on his face. “You once again have everything mixed up, dumbass. This is your  _ birthday. _ I’m spoiling my b’shert. And watching and feeling you finish inside me will only ever fill me with joy.” He gave a chastising tug on Dutch’s hair and kissed the tip of his nose.

Dutch shivered and melted down into Hosea’s chest as he tucked his head under his chin; the man’s legs must have slid down to wrap around his hips at some point, anchoring the base of Dutch's spine in a soothing embrace. “You’re too good to me,” he chuckled, breathless.

“You’re damn right I am,” Hosea chuckled back, running his fingers reverently through Dutch’s hair, tucking it behind his ears and brushing it away from his face. After a long minute of allowing Dutch to catch his breath, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and murmured, “What would you like to do now, sweetheart?”

Dutch nuzzled his nose up the line of Hosea’s neck to nip at the base of his jaw. “Wanna make you feel good.”

The corners of Hosea’s eyes crinkled as he nuzzled Dutch’s temple. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Dutch replied, his voice a near-whine. He hesitated for a long second, then pushed himself up onto his elbows to stare down into Hosea’s eyes. “And I still want you to  _ ruin me.” _

Hosea’s hands tenderly cupped his face before he pressed their foreheads together. “You sure?” Hosea asked, his voice quiet and gentle.

The heat in Dutch’s gut hadn’t fully gone away, nor had the buzzing in his head. Whether or not he was capable of finishing a second time that night, he wanted to give himself entirely over to Hosea, to be toyed with and used and  _ claimed, _ to experience the sweet delicious torture that Hosea seemed so specialized in. The fact that he was already feeling oversensitive only made the thought more tantalizing.

With a shiver, Dutch firmly caught Hosea’s mouth in his and kissed him long and slow and sweet. When he finally pulled back to breathe, he moaned,  _ “Please…" _

Hosea’s pupils widened even more. “Well,” he said faintly, caressing Dutch’s hip delicately with a stockinged foot, “how can I say no to my boy?” Dutch shivered and let loose a soft whine that Hosea captured in another kiss. “Go ahead and pull out, zeeskeit. Let me know how I look.”

With a nod and a shudder, Dutch slowly eased himself backwards until his cock slipped out of Hosea with a soft sound that mingled with Hosea's faint whimper. He sat back on his heels and took in the sight beneath him as goosebumps tingled down his neck and arms and spine: Hosea laid there, flushed and breathing shallowly and gazing up at him with dark lustful eyes, his hair slightly mussed from where he’d mashed it into the pillows, the lace over his chest rising and falling in short, controlled movements, the dainty fabric of his skirt still rolled up at the base of that immaculate corset and cradling Hosea’s still-hard cock, leaking a bead of pre-come into the lace, his legs still spread wide and bent from where they’d released Dutch’s hips, the stockings forming parallel trails of shadows leading the eye down towards his hole, which was producing a shining bead of white as Dutch’s seed slowly started to leak out of him.

Dutch blinked as his eyes crossed slightly, and he dragged a hand down his face as his mouth went dry and boiling heat washed through his groin, making his soft cock twitch in a desperate attempt to harden again. He swallowed, wet his lips, swallowed again, blew out a rough exhale, and managed, “You look-  _ hah, _ uh… like…” He reached out a slow hand to press feather-light fingertips to one of the garters and strained to summon up the words that such a sight deserved. “Like… a god. A god whose domain is beauty and sweetness and pleasure and every lustful thought that’s ever entered my mind. Like my own personal hell and my perfect paradise. Like my ruin and my end and my salvation and infinite beginnings. Like nature manifested you as its perfect weapon against every chain forged by the suffocating hands of a society that tries to claim that this is somehow filthy, or violent, or sinful. You look like… you love me.”

Hosea’s eyes shined in the lamplight. “My, but you are quite the wordsmith, Mr. van der Linde,” he breathed.

Dutch smirked. “I know that you are capable of equal skill in prose, Mr. Matthews. I can only hope  _ I _ shall be blessed enough to be the subject of it tonight.”

“In due time, birthday boy,” Hosea chuckled. “I want to take you apart first before I wax poetic about your body and the inner workings of that beautiful mind of yours.” Slowly, he pushed himself up and drew his legs in until he was sitting up, face-to-face with Dutch and leaning in just close enough to make Dutch sway into his pull. Hosea parted his lips and had Dutch follow him for a few inches before purring, “Get out of those clothes for me.”

Dutch paused his pursuit and smiled, nodding slightly. He brought his hands up to the buttons of his vest and worked quickly to undo them, keeping an eye on Hosea as the man crawled across the bed and hung over the edge to grab his own satchel. In the time it took Hosea to pull out his half-empty canister of petroleum jelly, Dutch had shed his vest and shirt and boots, and was carefully tucking his socks into his boots beside the bed when Hosea crawled over to drape himself over Dutch’s back and fold his hands over the soft layer of fat covering Dutch’s stomach, those slender fingers curling into the thick dark hair that covered it and trailed down into the coarser bush that pooled around the base of his cock. Dutch smiled brighter and leaned into the nuzzles and kisses Hosea was peppering over the side of his face as he pushed his pants and drawers down to his knees and kicked them off. As soon as he was fully naked of all things save for the gold chain around his neck, Hosea’s hands roughly grabbed his waist and started tugging, and Dutch followed their implicit commands with a giddy chuckle as he let himself be yanked further onto the mattress and shoved down onto the same pillows that Hosea had used.

“Good boy,” Hosea rumbled, settling between Dutch’s legs, and Dutch’s grin blinked into an open-mouthed moan as he slammed his head back into the pillows and arched his spine, his legs falling open of their own accord. A warm, belly-deep laugh rolled out of Hosea at the sight. “My needy shefele,” he murmured, “I love seeing you come undone at the simplest of words.”

“You…  _ do _ things to me,” Dutch whined back, squirming slightly. He heaved a breath and forced himself to settle down. “...Shefele? That’s a new one. What’s that mean?”

Hosea slowly clambered above his hips and shuffled forward on his knees until his cock was hovering right in front of Dutch’s mouth where it was peeking out of the lace. “It means ‘lamb.’ ‘Cause you’re so cute and sweet,” he chuckled, grabbing a tight handful of Dutch’s hair.

Dutch started panting as a tremor rolled through his body. He swallowed thickly and huffed a breath against the head of Hosea’s cock.  _ “I’m not cute,” _ he growled in protest, seconds before he twitched at the feeling of something dripping onto his chest, and he took a moment to realize it was his own spend dripping out of Hosea. His vision and his brain whited out as he wrapped his fingers around Hosea’s garters.

“...You sure about that?” Hosea’s voice drawled with a barely-concealed giggle. 

“Fuck,” Dutch wheezed. He shook his head and Hosea’s twinkling eyes swam back into view, along with his cock. Dutch squirmed again and threw a desperate glance at the tin of petroleum jelly where it sat abandoned further down the bed. “You’re- you’re gonna fuck more than just my mouth, right?”

Hosea patted his cheek. “Normally I’d love to tease you six ways from Sunday,  _ but, _ since it’s your  _ birthday… _ I promise to fuck you in whatever ways you want, darling.”

Dutch huffed a sigh of relief and leaned his head forward to kiss the tip of Hosea’s cock, making the man hitch a breath. He reached up and wrapped his hands around the dip in the corset, blinking up at him. “Then… how do you feel about being a bit rough with me?” he asked, his voice an octave lower, broken into a near-whisper.

Hosea’s hand in his hair slowly massaged his scalp before pulling his hair taut again. “Oh? How rough we talkin’?”

Dutch slowly swallowed. “...Want you to take control.”

Hosea took a deeper breath than normal as his eyes widened slightly. “You want… to submit to me?” he clarified, voice low and breathy.

Dutch eagerly nodded. “Been wanting to for a while now,” he admitted. “Feel like we’ve danced pretty close to it. I know you… y-you’ve done it before. I got off to thinking about it a few times. Wanna… I want that. If… if you’ll have me. If you’re comfortable with that.”

Hosea’s breath got even heavier as he stared down at Dutch. “I…” he heaved in a shallow breath, running his fingers softly and reverently through Dutch’s hair, idly twirling his curls. “You are really doing a number on me tonight, aren’t you?”

Dutch warily smirked. “I’ve always been a greedy man, my dear Hosea. I want to eclipse all those years and have all these parts of you to myself.”

Hosea scratched at his scalp and Dutch pressed his head up into those masterful fingers with a deep purring hum. “We should set up a safe word,” Hosea mused. “Since you may end up babbling ‘no’ repeatedly. What’s something easy and simple to say that you know we’ll both remember?”

Dutch thought for a second. “Utah.”

Hosea quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Why Utah?”

A dry chuckle croaked out of Dutch’s chest. “It’s where my mother’s side of the family lives.”

Hosea wrinkled his nose and Dutch’s chuckle turned into a giggle. “I see. Well then. If you’re sure you’ll remember it…?” His hands stilled in Dutch’s hair. “And you  _ promise  _ you’ll use it if you  _ ever  _ want me to stop? For  _ any  _ reason? And that if  _ I _ use it,  _ you'll _ stop?”

Dutch shivered a little and nodded. “I will,” he said hoarsely. “And I promise. You have my word.”

Hosea’s eyes softened and he slowly smiled. “Okay,” he sighed. “In that case…” He carefully pushed himself off of Dutch’s chest to sit beside him on the bed, and he steeled his tone down into something firm yet warm as he commanded, “Get on your knees on the floor.”

“Yes Sir,” Dutch replied immediately, sliding off the edge of the bed, only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

“Kneel on that,” Hosea added, his voice slightly strangled. Dutch huffed a laugh and complied.

Once he was settled with his knees on the pillow, Dutch looked up to spy Hosea swinging his legs over the side of the bed and delicately resting his feet on Dutch’s shoulders. Goosebumps rose on the back of his neck at the feeling of the silk on his skin, and then his breath stuttered when Hosea’s fingertips lightly brushed against his jaw.

“Open your mouth, shefele,” Hosea ordered, his eyes twinkling.

Dutch glared up at him, but opened his mouth. To his surprise, Hosea firmly placed his thumb on his tongue and used his other fingers to wrap under his chin and grip his jaw, holding his head in place so he could see Hosea arc a critical brow and smirk. “Are you  _ glaring  _ at me?”

Dutch wrapped his lips around Hosea’s thumb and sucked on it, hollowing out his cheeks while keeping his eyes locked on Hosea’s face. He quirked his brow as he narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards.

Hosea’s eyes drifted upwards slightly before his eyelids fluttered and he huffed out a breath, his smirk sharpening as his eyes refocused on Dutch’s. “Looks like you got an attitude problem,” he gruffed. “Guess I’ll have to take care of that.” He used his other hand to gently tap Dutch’s jaw. “Open.” Dutch complied, and his surprise redoubled when Hosea slipped his hand out of his mouth to fist in his hair while his other hand hiked his skirt up, and the next thing Dutch knew, his mouth was being pulled onto Hosea’s cock. He choked slightly in surprise, and then his head was pulled off by his hair, freeing him to cough away his shock.

“You near Utah?” came Hosea’s voice, quiet and gentle.

Dutch’s head felt like it had been struck by lightning and filled with warm honey. He sucked in some drool that was threatening to escape and swallowed. “Nuh,” he managed, straining against Hosea’s grip to try and take his cock into his mouth again as his hands drifted up to wrap around the man’s ankles. Hosea chuckled warmly and eased his legs down Dutch’s back to hook his knees over Dutch’s shoulders, making him shiver at the feeling of the fabric running across his skin, framing his head between the garters that Dutch eagerly hooked his hands into. Hosea scratched at his scalp and Dutch’s eyes fluttered closed with a whine. 

Hosea’s voice softly ordered, “I know you can’t say Utah with my cock in your throat, so if you want to stop, tap my thigh twice. If you just want to slow down and take things easier, tap my thigh once. Firm, so I can feel it. Am I understood?”

Dutch heaved a breath and nodded his head.

“Good boy,” Hosea breathed, making Dutch shiver again. “Here we go.” And with that, Dutch was dragged onto Hosea’s cock once more, which he swallowed down eagerly. Hosea ran praising fingers through his hair and then removed his hand, bracing himself on the bed instead and opting to cross his ankles behind Dutch’s back to keep him close. Dutch’s hands went white-knuckled around Hosea’s garters as he desperately worked at his cock, utilizing everything he learned from the other man to safely take him deeper and maximize his pleasure - exhaling and relaxing his tongue as he sank down, sealing his mouth around Hosea’s cock and dragging his tongue along its length as he pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head and breathing in a quick deep breath through his nose before sinking down again, and repeat. 

“You’ve gotten so much better,” Hosea praised, his breath hitching with each swirl of Dutch’s tongue. “God, look at you. Just look at you. Beautiful. You’re doing so good, zeeskeit. So good, sweetheart. I think you can take a little more. I  _ know  _ you can.” He tightly grasped the mattress and then gently thrust his hips forward when Dutch sank down, hitting the back of his throat, and right when Dutch started choking he flashed his hand back into Dutch’s hair and held his head in place. “Relax your throat and hold your breath,” he ordered quickly, and Dutch grunted his assent as his eyes watered. Unwinding his muscles, his mouth sank further down until his nose poked into the hair of Hosea’s fluff. It was the deepest he’d ever taken him, and pride and pleasure oozed through his brain and thrummed along his skin. He looked up at Hosea through his eyelashes and the man let loose a soft, broken noise as he started shallowly panting, his thighs shivering on either side of Dutch’s head.

After a few more seconds, Hosea pulled him completely off, a string of saliva connecting the head of his cock to Dutch's mouth, and Dutch gasped for air before he started coughing, water leaking from the corners of his eyes from the strain. Hosea was there immediately, wiping away the spit with his skirt and guiding Dutch's head to be cradled against his soft inner thigh.

"Good job… y'did s'good…" Hosea wheezed, and it took Dutch entirely too long to process the rapidly growing whistle and rattle building up in Hosea's lungs - by the time he did, Hosea barely managed to squeak "Utah" before he was coughing harshly into his elbow, a painful sound only made harsher by the strangled screeches of his attempts to inhale cut short and smothered as efficiently as if a pillow was being held over the man's face. Dutch tensed and bared his teeth in a wince as he pushed himself away and scrambled up to his feet, looking for any way to help,  _ anything, _ and he finally saw how when he noticed Hosea's free hand uncoordinatedly clawing at the strings of the corset.

In one rough movement, Dutch grasped his hands white-knuckled on each side of the strings and then tore at it with all his strength, ripping the fabric with a loud harsh  _ pop; _ Hosea's diaphragm immediately expanded, making his coughs three times worse but also allowing him to suck in deep whistling breaths. Dutch discarded the ruined corset on the floor and wrapped himself around Hosea's back, massaging his hands around his chest as he hoarsely pleaded "Breathe for me darlin', relax, relax, you gotta relax, c'mon, breathe-"

Hosea smacked his knee chastisingly, but pressed himself back against Dutch’s chest anyway, running a thankful hand up and down Dutch’s thigh. With Dutch’s slow, heavy hands rubbing soothing circles into his convulsing chest and his whispered words of comfort in his ear, Hosea’s coughs slowly settled down and eased away entirely, his screeches and whistles quieting down into strained wheezes. He purposefully dragged in a slow lungful of air, held it, then slowly let it out with a faint whistle. “Good, good,” Dutch murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Hosea dragged in another labored breath and smiled at him, a small sad thing, before his expression fell as he continued struggling to breathe. Dutch furrowed his brow, but said nothing.

Eventually, after Hosea sounded like he could breathe without consciously commanding his lungs to do so, the man whispered, “Sorry.”

Dutch wrapped his legs around Hosea’s hips to hold him in a full-body embrace as he leaned the man back onto his shoulder to look into his face. “You have nothing to be sorry for, darlin’.”

Hosea weakly snorted. “An asthma attack isn’t very sexy.”

“Well you didn’t  _ choose  _ to have your lungs go berserk, now did you?”

A wan smile grew on Hosea’s face. “I may have overdone it with that corset. That mouth of yours makes getting enough air difficult on a good day.”

Dutch hummed, pleased, and kissed the corner of his eye. “I’m glad to hear my mouth has such power,” he purred.

Hosea’s smile warmed into something more genuine. “Whether it be sucking my soul out of me or spewing nonsense that makes it leave on its own.”

Dutch dramatically huffed and shoved at him, making him giggle. “Mocking me on my birthday… for shame, my good man, for  _ shame…” _

Hosea turned around in his lap and gently grasped his shoulders, straddling his hips before capturing Dutch’s mouth in a long, sweet kiss. “What would you have from me, birthday boy?” Hosea drawled with a smirk.

“An apology,” Dutch demanded, lifting his nose into the air.

Hosea narrowed his eyes. “I’m  _ sorry,” _ he said sweetly. Too sweet.

A rumble rolled out of Dutch’s chest. “You didn’t mean that, but I’ll accept it.” Hosea giggled and rubbed their noses together, and Dutch lowered his hands to cup his ass and hold him close as they laughed together.

“Do you want to try and get back into… playing rough?” Hosea ventured eventually, after a long minute of nuzzling their faces against each other. 

Dutch slowly licked his lips and glanced down at his half-hard cock. “If you’re up for it.”

“Oh, I’m  _ up  _ for it, sweetheart,” Hosea breathed, and just like that, the goosebumps were back. “My sex drive hasn’t vanished by some miracle, and it should be easy enough to get me hard again, so shall I fuck you into the mattress before that changes? I know you wanted me to do it with the corset on, but…”

Dutch wheezed out a giddy laugh and tugged at the lace of Hosea’s lingerie. “You in this sweet little thing is still driving me wild, even without the corset.” He reached his hands up to frame Hosea’s waist, no longer an hourglass, but in its natural and handsome shape, wrapped in soft and delicate fabric that juxtaposed against the hard muscles that made up his core. “And I’ll feel even better knowing that you can _ breathe.” _

A shining smile graced Hosea’s face that lit up his eyes. “You sweet man,” he rumbled, “my dearest, my shefele... “ Dutch could only smile at the term. “You ready?”

“Yes  _ Sir!”  _

And with that, Hosea snatched his wrists and planted a knee into his chest, hurtling his weight forward to slam Dutch onto his back to bounce on the bed, pinning his wrists down above his head. Dutch’s breath hitched as Hosea eased himself back enough to bend down and kiss him, prying his mouth open with firm commanding lips and an assertive tongue. The contents of Dutch’s mind went blank again as Hosea settled his weight onto his hips, effectively pinning him down and stopping him from canting his hips up or reaching out to touch him, leaving him completely at his mercy. 

Dutch let loose a long moan that made Hosea smile enough to break their kiss. Hosea kissed him twice more before murmuring, “...I want to try something.”

Dutch’s core flexed in a failed attempt to buck his hips. “Uh-huh?” he wheezed, breathless.

Hosea’s eyes were sweeping him up and down, glinting with a brilliant spark. He squeezed his hands tighter around Dutch’s wrists. “Do you love having your wrists pinned down, sweetheart?”

Dutch squirmed slightly. “Yeah...?”

Hosea raised his eyebrow. “Is that the kind of respect you afford me, boy? Do you lack the confidence to give me a proper answer instead of a question?”

Dutch blinked rapidly. “No, Sir,” he stuttered.

“Mm. Better. I’ll ask you again. Do you love having your wrists pinned down?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How much? Tell me.”

Dutch squirmed more and grinned. “...Unreasonably.”

Hosea slowly caressed his thumbs around Dutch’s pulse-points. “Tell me more.”

Dutch heaved a breath. “Every time you’ve done it before it’s driven me wild. I love roughhousing with you in general. And I love it when you hold me down. Helps me focus. Makes everything feel sharper.”

Hosea kissed him, slow and sweet. When he pulled away, he let go of Dutch’s wrists, and Dutch let out a soft whine of protest before his eyes widened at the sight of Hosea’s hands slowly undoing the ribbon around his neck. Hosea swung his leg off of Dutch’s hips and gestured his chin towards the head of the bed. “Lay down up there.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dutch whispered, slowly crawling up the mattress until his head was propped up on the pillows again and his legs were no longer dangling off the edge of the mattress.

Hosea carefully pursued him, straddling his waist. “Put your hands through the bars of the headrail. Above your head, one bar between them.”

Dutch slowly slotted his hands between the bars and clasped his hands together, his breathing growing twice as heavy as Hosea leaned forward and weaved the ribbon around his wrists, tying them behind the bar with a little bow. Hosea then leaned back to admire his work, and a tremor rolled through Dutch’s body as he started canting his hips up, tugging his hands downwards to test the ribbon and relishing the sensation of them being trapped.

Hosea chuckled, a warm and sweet sound, as Dutch continued to writhe underneath him. “Is it not too tight, shefele?”

Dutch swallowed thickly and shook his head. “No, Sir.”

Hosea carded gentle fingers through his hair and Dutch’s eyes fluttered closed. When he drifted them back open, Hosea was bent over the side of the bed again, and when he rose, he had his bandana in his hand. Dutch blinked at him in confusion, and Hosea cupped his jaw before kissing his confusion away.

“You’ve given me your hands,” Hosea murmured into Dutch’s open mouth. “…Will you give me your eyes, sweetheart?”

Dutch’s breathing shuddered for a long moment. Immediately, he cased the room – the door, the curtains drawn over the windows, the floor-length mirror showing him the sight of himself, lying bound and prone, with Hosea bent over him. He finally turned his eyes back onto Hosea’s steady, soft gaze and hesitantly nodded.

“I need to hear you say it, dearest,” Hosea whispered, pressing gentle kisses to the corners of his eyes.

Dutch took in a deep breath, hesitated for a long moment, then slightly shook his head. “I want to watch you fuck me, Sir.”

Hosea leaned down and sweetly kissed the corner of his mouth. “Then you shall, my darling. Do you want to try being blindfolded while I open you up?”

Dutch genuinely thought about it.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of the dark. It wasn’t that he was afraid of  _ anything  _ \- but of all the shadows and horrors of the world, the thought of being alone was always what filled him with the most sickening sense of unease, of dread. He’d only known Hosea for a little over three years, yet already, it felt like he knew the man for a lifetime - to the point where he could barely remember a time without him. The four year stretch between when he left the smothering well of his mother’s house and when he caught the roguish blonde conman with his hand in Dutch’s satchel by pressing the man’s own gun to his chest was mostly a blur of him talking aloud to Empress until he was hoarse, or donating money to various working girls in exchange for gossip and friendly conversation, or the arms of the O’Driscoll brothers wrapped around his waist providing him with touch and camaraderie he loved to loathe, for even their leering voices and playful punches were infinitely more preferable to lying alone in the dark and the silence, staring up at the yawning void of the world that reflected the pit of his mind and feeling like its darkness was waiting to swallow him whole.

“Dutch? You near Utah?” came Hosea’s voice, gentle as the autumn rain, his warm and solid hand coming up to cradle the side of Dutch’s neck, and Dutch swore those soft hazel eyes contained all the light of the universe.

Dutch stared up at the man he loved and figured that Hosea was the one and single soul in all of creation that he would ever be so vulnerable with. That he would let wrap him in darkness, unable to see, unable to tell if he’d been abandoned or not. Because Hosea… he  _ trusted  _ Hosea. With everything he is, was, and ever will be. 

After taking a deep breath, he smiled and shook his head. “Just had to think through it. I’m good, schatje. And I want to try the blindfold. Just… just until I’m open enough.”

Hosea nuzzled the side of his face and leaned down to embrace him. “You say ‘Utah’ and both the blindfold and the ribbon will be off in a second,” he swore.

At Dutch’s nod, Hosea pressed one last kiss to the corner of Dutch’s eye and held up his carefully folded bandana. Dutch closed his eyes as the fabric was gently pressed over them, then lifted his head to make it easier for Hosea to knot it behind his head, taking great care not to catch any of his hair. When Hosea’s hands left, Dutch let his head sink back to the pillows. “Beautiful,” Hosea breathed, his breath ghosting across Dutch’s cheek, and Dutch shivered.

With his vision gone and his hands bound, everything else sharpened and became more intense. He was hyper-aware of the feeling of his gold chain around his neck, of the sway of Hosea’s lace sweeping feather-light down his stomach and abdomen and over the hard swell of his cock as he eased himself back between Dutch’s legs, of the mattress shifting and warping as he reached for something further down the sheets, of how Hosea’s bandana smelled like him. When he heard the soft metal sound of the petroleum jelly canister opening, his breath hitched and he spread his legs in anticipation. Hosea’s fingertips gently brushing a line up his cock made him  _ mewl. _

“What a sight you are,” came Hosea’s voice, soft and reverent. His fingertips trailed down the other side of Dutch’s cock before his slender hand loosely wrapped around its base with a touch so light it was bound to drive Dutch mad. The soft wet sound of Hosea’s other hand sweeping through the jelly made him buck his hips up into Hosea’s hand, and Hosea chuckled as he gave Dutch’s cock two obliging strokes. A loud, strained moan burst from Dutch’s throat, followed by a half-shout when he felt the cold petroleum jelly brush against his entrance.

“God I love your noises,” Hosea mused, almost to himself. “You look so beautiful like this. All tied up and pretty. So hard for me, after already finishing tonight… I’m going to make you feel so good, zeeskeit.” He slowly started stroking Dutch’s cock, feather-light once more as he pressed his finger against Dutch’s entrance, and Dutch tensed with a whimper.  _ “Relax, _ sweetheart, or else I’ll never work you open.” Dutch heaved a breath, then consciously unwound his muscles. “Good boy.” And with that, Hosea slipped a finger inside.

The following ten minutes were spent in a cloud of mind-numbing pleasure as Hosea worked him open and lazily stroked his cock while murmuring or whispering intermittent strings of praise. By the time the man inserted a third finger, Dutch was a panting, shivering wreck, whimpering with each press of Hosea’s fingers as his cock twitched in Hosea’s hand. Every time the pleasure seemed too much, Hosea seemed to sense it, and removed his hand from Dutch’s cock to make his arousal stop its upward spiral to simmer deep in his gut again, making him open and close his fists and try to push himself further down onto those long slender fingers.

“I think you’re ready for me, birthday boy,” Hosea chuckled, finally, blessedly, and Dutch spasmed when he felt Hosea’s lips press a gentle kiss to the head of his cock. “You did so good, so  _ wonderful.”  _ Hosea’s fingers slipped out of him with a wet sound and Dutch let out a low, soft moan. He felt the mattress dip as Hosea crawled up towards his head, and then the bandana was gently pulled off and used to wipe off Hosea’s hand before being cast aside, leaving Dutch to blearily blink at the lamplight and have his vision flood with the sight of Hosea’s flushed face gazing down at him with twinkling eyes and a radiant smile that made Dutch’s mouth go dry. “How’re your wrists doing, darling? Can you feel your hands?”

Dutch blinked repeatedly as he attempted to reset his brain. With a huff, he finally managed to roll his wrists and open and close his hands repeatedly. “Uh… lil’ tingly…” he managed.

Hosea’s expression shifted into something more serious. “I’m going to untie them, then,” he said softly, running his clean fingers through Dutch’s hair before reaching up and gently undoing the bow, discarding the ribbon alongside his bandana as Dutch slowly and carefully lowered his hands down to his chest. Hosea’s hands curled around his right wrist and began to gently massage it before working their way up to rub away the tingles in his hand and fingers, and Dutch could do nothing but stare up at Hosea in awe.

Hosea looked down at him and did a double-take, a huff of laughter escaping his chest as his beaming smile returned to his face. “What?”

Dutch shook his head slightly. “...Nothin’.”

“Tell me,” Hosea said softly, and his voice was almost a song.

The insides of Dutch’s head was full of buzzing, sweet syrup, tuned into the burning fire zinging through his cock and making him ache to be filled. Words were nigh inaccessible. “I love you,” he choked out eventually.

Hosea’s hands slowed where they were massaging Dutch’s left hand. He slowly blinked, then looked down at Dutch’s face with glistening eyes, their corners crinkling. “I love you, too.” He sank down to lay atop Dutch’s front, enveloping his oversensitive skin in lace and silk as his mouth found his and kissed him, deep and warm and sweet, and Dutch wrapped his arms around Hosea’s waist to hold him close. After a long moment of exchanging breaths and clutching at each other, Dutch started rutting up against the hard line of Hosea’s cock where it was separated from his by the lace, and Hosea broke their kiss to chuckle, “Okay,  _ okay, _ settle down” with a chastising smack to his side.

“Please, please, please,” Dutch whined, pushing at Hosea to urge him to hurry, “I need you, fuck, please-”

Hosea snatched his wrists and slammed them down onto the mattress on either side of Dutch’s head. “Where did your  _ manners  _ go, boy?”

Dutch blinked. “Huh?”

Hosea blinked, then let out a giggle. “Did you forget we were doing a whole thing?”

It took Dutch a long moment to remember what the  _ whole thing _ was. When he did, he slowly blushed up to his ears. “...Maybe.” He hitched a breath and canted his hips up.

Hosea giggled again. “Do you want to drop it?”

Dutch slammed his head back into the pillows. “No, Sir! Just want you to fuck me Sir! Please Sir!”

Hosea’s breath stuttered for a second. “Well then.” He used Dutch’s wrists to push himself back between Dutch’s legs, then let go of them to hike his skirt up to reveal his cock. He picked up the petroleum jelly canister and scooped up some more onto his hand before setting it aside, then made a show of sitting up onto his knees as he slowly and lazily stroked himself, using his free hand to hold Dutch’s knee. “How bad do you want me, shefele?” 

Dutch let out a growling whine as he clutched at Hosea with his legs and fisted his hands into the sheets. “Really bad. Need you. Need you  _ now.” _

“Then here we go,” Hosea said lowly, and with that, he lined himself up with Dutch’s entrance, wiped his hand on the sheet, tightly gripped Dutch’s biceps and then thrust in quick and deep and hard, snapping his hips in all the way to the hilt, and Dutch cried out in relief and not-quite-pain and a  _ whole  _ awful lot of pleasure.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes,” he wheezed, shivering and panting as Hosea leaned down to latch his mouth onto his neck and bite and suck, drawing out a long keening noise. He sank his hands into the lace surrounding Hosea’s torso and caressed every inch of it he could reach. “Oh fuck, oh God.”

Hosea pressed a long kiss to Dutch’s throat before sitting up. “You ready for me to move, sweetheart?”

“Give me everything you got, Old Girl,” Dutch begged, and Hosea’s breath hitched. The next thing out of Hosea’s throat was a low growl as he tightened his grip on Dutch and started moving, long and slow and deep, dragging himself completely out before pushing himself all the way back in, making Dutch let out a string of curses. Dutch’s babbling cut off into a shout when Hosea brought a hand down to firmly grasp his cock and start stroking it as slowly and languidly as he was fucking him.

Hosea kept that slow and tantalizing pace up so long that Dutch felt his climax approach. Right as he was tilting his head back to moan, louder and louder, fisting his hands into Hosea’s lingerie and using his legs as leverage to start thrusting himself harder onto Hosea’s cock, Hosea’s voice firmly commanded “You’re only allowed to come when I  _ say  _ you’re allowed to come. Am I understood?”

Dutch shivered and eased his hips back down onto the mattress. “Hn?!” he grunted, looking into Hosea’s eyes.

Those hazel irises were dark and glinting, and his smile was absolutely wicked. “I said,” he said slower, enunciating each word with care, “you are only allowed to come… when I  _ say  _ so. We have to work on that endurance of yours. Am I  _ understood?” _

Dutch mewled and shuddered and swiftly struggled to cap his arousal. “Y-Yes, S-Sir,” he stuttered, teeth chattering.

“Good boy,” Hosea murmured, and Dutch choked. He choked again when Hosea sped up the pace of his hips and his hand.

Dutch used everything in his power to not finish before Hosea’s word. He clung desperately to the man, to the sheets, to the headrail, anything his hands could reach, and tossed and turned his head and skidded his heels across the sheets and along Hosea’s spine. His brain completely whited out into a single, ever-building crescendo of ecstasy, making the entire world fall away save only for him and Hosea. His words slurred and jumbled and skittered, falling over each other in his babbling, as he panted out “Fuck, fuck, God, yes, please, yes, Sir, Hosea, Hosea, please, Sir, fuck, please, Hosea-”

It must have only been a couple of minutes but felt like a small eternity when Hosea’s hips finally started seizing and stuttering from where he’d built up a brutal pace, his breaths coming in ragged and desperate. “Please what?” he ground out.

“Come inside me!” Dutch nearly screamed, his hands flying to fist into the lace over Hosea’s chest.

Hosea’s eyes went huge like he was expecting to hear something else. With a strangled noise, he wrapped his arms around Dutch’s shoulders, buried his face in Dutch’s neck, rammed himself in as deep as he could go, and shuddered apart with a long series of panted whimpers as Dutch felt warm wet heat pour into him and fill him up, and he gritted his teeth and held his breath with the effort to not sail over the edge after Hosea, shivering and clutching at him hard enough to bruise.

After Hosea dragged in a few ragged breaths, he reached a shaky hand up to fist into Dutch’s hair as he started rolling his hips slightly. “Come, dearest,” he wheezed, reaching his other hand down to firmly squeeze Dutch’s cock and give it one final, commanding stroke.

Dutch blacked out.

When he came to, he was cradled in a full-body embrace of Hosea’s arms and legs, held fast and secure, their sweat mingling together where Hosea clutched at him, whose hair was matted to his forehead where it was resting against Dutch’s temple, his lingerie completely soaked through to the point where Dutch could both see and feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric. Hosea was pressing intermittent kisses to his cheek in between deep breaths, the hand in his hair carding through it in long, reverent caresses while his come-covered one hovered awkwardly off to the side. Groggily, Dutch reached his hands up to caress down Hosea’s back with a deep hum, turning his head to capture Hosea’s mouth in his.

“Why don’t you pull out and tell me how I look,” Dutch prompted with a trembling, exhausted grin.

Hosea’s eyes sparkled, and he pressed one last kiss to Dutch’s lips before slowly easing himself backwards to sit between Dutch’s legs, and Dutch bit back a mournful moan and shuddered when he felt Hosea’s cock slip out of him. After blinking a few times, he forced himself to focus on Hosea’s face, which was-

-...tear-stained. And as Dutch looked, he saw more tears steadily leaking down his cheeks, and he would’ve been concerned if not for the way the corners of Hosea’s eyes were crinkled, for the way his smile was the softest he’d ever seen it.

“You look…” Hosea started weakly, then cleared his throat and huffed a sigh mixed with a tinkling laugh. He reached out his clean hand to slowly caress the hair of Dutch’s thigh. “You look like a king. Like my own personal north star. Like this land’s own personal Achilles. And I, your lionheart, your Patroclus- I would kill and die for you. But what’s more, I would love and create for you. You look like the promise of this country, like the promise of men, that truth, kindness, and love are the most powerful forces in this world. You look like a future that makes my past worth it. You look like- like my redemption.”

Dutch blinked repeatedly and absently wiped at the corner of his eye. “‘Whoever you are holding me now in hand, Without one thing all will be useless; I give you fair warning before you attempt me further; I am not what you supposed, but far different. Who is he that would become my follower? Who would sign himself a candidate for my affections?’”

Hosea’s eyes glinted in recognition, and with only a moment to summon the words, he lowered himself down to lay at Dutch’s side and continued, “‘The way is suspicious, the result uncertain, perhaps destructive; You would have to give up all else, I alone would expect to be your sole and exclusive standard; Your novitiate would even then be long and exhausting; The whole past theory of your life and all conformity to the lives around you would have to be abandon'd; Therefore release me now before troubling yourself any further, let go your hand from my shoulders, Put me down and depart on your way.’”

Dutch brought his hand up to cradle Hosea’s jaw. “Or else by stealth in some wood for trial, Or back of a rock in the open air - For in any roof'd room of a house I emerge not, nor in company, And in libraries I lie as one dumb, a gawk, or unborn, or dead - But just possibly with you on a high hill, first watching lest any person for miles around approach unawares, Or possibly with you sailing at sea, or on the beach of the sea or some quiet island, Here to put your lips upon mine I permit you, With the comrade's long-dwelling kiss or the new husband's kiss... For I am the new husband and I am the comrade.’”

Hosea pressed his forehead to his and tangled their legs together. “‘Or if you will, thrusting me beneath your clothing, Where I may feel the throbs of your heart or rest upon your hip, Carry me when you go forth over land or sea; For thus merely touching you is enough, is best, And thus touching you would I silently sleep and be carried eternally.’” And with that, he leaned down and kissed him, long and slow and sweet. “Happy birthday, Dutch.”

Dutch wrapped his arms around Hosea’s waist and breathed him in, closing his eyes. “...You’re too good for me.”

“I’m really not.”

Dutch softly hummed.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> The poetry these two quote at the end is [Whoever You Are Holding Me Now In Hand](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49204/whoever-you-are-holding-me-now-in-hand) by Walt Whitman, from his infamous Calamus collection, which is widely regarded to be a celebration of male love. You can find the full poem behind the link!
> 
> Also... somehow... some way... this fic managed to inspire _fanart?!_ Please, please, please, please, please, look at and throw support upon [this incredible art](https://kenconffetti.tumblr.com/post/628193647861563392/here-ya-go-you-fellow-fools-go-give-it-a-read) by kenconffetti which is SO PERFECT AND CUTE AND MADE ME SCREAM and also [these amazing pieces](https://the-curious-couple-fanart.tumblr.com/post/630611661849542657/hoseas-brow-pinched-upwards-and-he-looked-like) by Selene which are drop-dead gorgeous and stopped my heart. Both made me cry.


End file.
